Processes executed in a computer system often have tasks with different processing demands and priorities. In order to operate as desired, a process may expend significant overhead to ensure that suitable resources are allocated to tasks based on the demands and priorities of the tasks. This overhead may include the use of one or more schedulers that schedule tasks of the process for execution in the computer system. The execution of tasks with schedulers may vary based on the processing capabilities and/or processing demands of the computer system at any given time. As a result, resource allocations to schedulers may not be optimal for some processing conditions.